


(fanart) Spacedogs

by zoasart



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fanart, M/M, Spacedogs Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Summary: Young spacedogs! Inspired bythis post♥





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young spacedogs! Inspired by [ this post](http://axmxz.tumblr.com/post/145240983662/axmxz-no-but-where-is-a-spacedogs-au-where-adam) ♥

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _We swim under the moon in the cool blue lagoon_   
>  _You count up all my scars and crumble them into stars_

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  



End file.
